


No Place Like Home

by Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alien members of SG-1 are introduced to an Earth classic movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

Teal'c shifted as the movie transformed back to the monographic tones that set the early scenes of the tale. Cassandra Fraiser was still leaning against him, where she had retreated at the appearance of the "flying monkeys". Teal'c too was disturbed by the strange creatures. They reminded him of the beasts of Katori. He kept his disquiet to himself. Cassandra had turned to him for strength, and he would provide it, even though he looked at O'Neill with an expression questioning the wisdom of this feature being a children's tale.

Neither Captain Carter nor Daniel Jackson had been disturbed at these scenes. Nor were they concerned at the blithe deception of this false ruler of the emerald city and the witch Glenda that had the companions follow the quest rather than direct the lost girl home directly. Perhaps this movie was yet another strange Tau'ri rite of passage. Doctor Fraiser had left several minutes before to check on the food in the kitchen. Now Captain Carter and Daniel Jackson had joined her with last minute preparations, waving O'Neill and himself to stay seated on the couch with Cassandra, who had somehow despite her petite size, sprawled across both of them.

The final credits appeared onscreen. O'Neill looked at them both expectantly. "So, what'd you think?"

"You refer to this movie often, O'Neill. I do not find Colorado looks like Kansas. It is a strangely grey area of your world."

He caught a hint of stifled laughter coming from Daniel Jackson, who was setting plates in the dining room. O'Neill glared in that direction for a moment. "That was just how they made movies, Teal'c. Kansas is not really black and white."

Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow.

"It's a classic!" O'Neill said, as if that should explain everything.

"I liked the munchkins," Cassandra Fraiser said. "Are they really safe from the wicked witch now?"

"Yep." O'Neill grinned at her.

"And Dorothy's back home?"

"Safe and sound."

"Should not the wizard have been punished for misleading the people of Oz?" Teal'c was not satisfied that the title character of the film had such circumspect motives.

O'Neill shifted, but it was Cassandra Fraiser who answered. "But he wasn't really evil. Not like the witch. He was just scared and alone in a strange world." She looked at him with a wisdom beyond her years. They were both aliens in a strange world, but unlike the wizard, they were not alone. They had each other and the rest of SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser. Teal'c bowed his head at the girl.

"The witch was truly evil, like the Goa'uld," he agreed.

"Right." She nodded firmly and turned back to O'Neill. "And Dorothy and her friends are like you guys."

Now O'Neill raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you think so?"

Captain Carter had joined Daniel Jackson in bringing out vegetables to the table. She had overheard and called out. "And who's Dorothy in this scenario? Teal'c? I really don't see him in the pigtails."

"No! You're Dorothy. You're the girl," Cassandra retorted as if it were obvious.

"Right, why didn't you see that, Sam?" Daniel Jackson said, just before Captain Carter smacked him and herded him back into Doctor Fraiser's kitchen. Teal'c could hear her grumblings that he would be wearing the next blue dress that came along offworld.

Cassandra Fraiser meanwhile seemed to be considering this matter seriously. "I think Daniel is the lion. He acts scared sometimes, like of heights or sickness, but he's really very brave."

"Though not a warrior, he shows true courage when it matters," Teal'c nodded in agreement. He still recalled Daniel Jackson's actions in the prison cell, his determination to be with his wife, his bravery in the field.

"Exactly. And you...you're the tin man." She poked at Teal'c. "You act so tough and solid, but anyone who knows you have a true heart. You were the first kind face I saw after..." Her voice trailed off and looked away.

Teal'c allowed a hint of a smile and grasped her small hand. "I am honored you think so, Cassandra Fraiser."

O'Neill was frowning in puzzlement. "And that would leave me being...?"

"Well, the scarecrow, of course."

"In that I could lose some stuffing?" Teal'c saw O'Neill's eyes twinkling as he teased the child.

"In that you're a lot smarter than you ever let on. Mom says so."

"Oh, well if Mom says so." O'Neill exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "I guess that makes you Toto then." He stood and grabbed Cassandra Fraiser, lifting her in his arms and swinging her around. She squealed in delight as her dog barked and jumped around their feet, startled by the sudden movement.

Doctor Fraiser looked out from the kitchen, unable to hide her smile at them as she scolded. "All right, now. Enough of that. Movie's over and dinner's ready."

"Yes, ma'am." O'Neill put the girl down. She ran to the table to grab the forgotten napkins as SG-1 made their way to their seats. O'Neill lingered for a moment, an odd smile gracing his face as he looked at the others. Teal'c stopped, watching his leader.

O'Neill noticed Teal'c watching. "The one thing I agree with Dorothy about? There's no place like home."

Teal'c looked at his teammates, his friends. Earth was not the home of his blood, but it was a place he had been made welcome, with a different kind of family. He nodded back to O'Neill as he took his own seat at the table. "Indeed."

Fin.


End file.
